


Shall We Dance?

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Triad Verse, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A new Season, a new whirl of balls, parties, and attempting to find a Third for Don Lockwood and Cosmo Brown.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 27
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Regency AU' or 'Classical References'.
> 
> I chose to do a Regency AU and I also made it a Triad Verse AU. In a Triad Verse, the default is to form triads rather than dyads. A couple searching for a Third, like Cosmo and Don in this, are considered a Primer pair. I drew most of my inspiration from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. The title is a reference to _The King and I_.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Cosmo Brown followed Don Lockwood into the elegant townhome. "Here we go again."

"At least _this_ year, people will know we're a matched set," Don reminded him in a low voice as they removed their cloaks, hats, and gloves and handed them to the waiting footmen.

Cosmo nodded, tugging at his cravat so it didn't feel like it was choking him, and then slipped his arm through Don's. Their parents had finally given their approval for them to be a Primer couple, searching for a Third. "Hopefully, Lina and Zelda will look elsewhere for _their_ third."

"They'd better," Don tugged Cosmo close enough to kiss his cheek. "No one's ever coming between us."

Reassured, Cosmo kissed his cheek in return and followed him over to greet their hosts, the Simpsons: R. F., Gemma, and Roscoe. They shook hands with the men and bowed over Gemma's hand. "Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Brown. So good of you both to come."

"We wouldn't miss the first ball of the season," Cosmo told R.F. with a cheeky grin.

Don nodded his agreement. "Especially since this is our first season together."

"Your first season _together_?" Gemma repeated, looking between them in surprise.

Roscoe chuckled as he shook their hands. "Congratulations, Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Brown."

"Thank you, Mr. Dexter." Cosmo grinned, relieved that Roscoe at least was happy for them.

Don nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Dexter."

"We'll talk again later, Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Brown," R.F. told them, gesturing for them to go on into the ballroom.

They bowed to Gemma and entered the ballroom. Instead of relaxing, Cosmo tensed. He hated being the center of attention. "Well, now word's going to spread about us."

"That's what we _want_ , remember?" Don brought his hand up to kiss the back.

Cosmo smiled and nudged Don's forehead with his. "Sap. Come on, we have to be social tonight. It was _your_ idea, after all."

"Yes, of course." Chuckling, Don straight up and they set off to speak with the other guests.

They knew most of the other guests already, of course. A few of the parents had daughters and sons with them who were just coming out, looking forward to their first Season. Luckily, as a Primer couple, they weren't required to escort anyone to supper like they had during previous Seasons. They entered the dining room together and Cosmo stifled a groan when he realized who already sat beside their chairs. Summoning a polite smile as they approached, he said, "Hello Miss Lamont, Miss Zanders."

"Hello, Mr. Brown, Mr. Lockwood," Lina Lamont greeted them in her shrill, nasal voice that always hurt Cosmo's ears.

Zelda's smile at him was more sincere than Lina's obviously fake one, her voice less grating. "Hello, Mr. Brown, Mr. Lockwood."

"Hello, Miss Lamont, Miss Zanders," Don greeted the ladies politely, reluctantly taking the seat next to Lina's.

Cosmo sat down on Don's other side, draping an arm around his shoulders. "Did you ladies have a pleasant winter?"

"It would have been _much_ better if we'd been planning for a wedding instead of another Season," Lina answered, giving Cosmo a brief, dark look, before focusing her attention solely on Don, going so far as to rest her hand on his arm. "What about _you_ , Mr. Lockwood?"

Don gently removed Lina's hand from his arm. "Actually, _we_ spent the off-Season finalizing our status as a Primer pair."

"You mean the rumor is _true_?" Zelda asked, relief flashing across her face for a moment.

Cosmo nodded, resting his hand next to Don's so the ladies could see the matching rings the two men now wore on their left hands. "Yes, our parents finally approved the match."

"You two _can't_ be a Primer pair," Lina practically screeched.

R.F. chose that moment to stand up and catch everyone's attention. "Well, now it's time for some of our newest members of Society to show off their talents. First is Miss Kathy Selden."

A lovely young woman with rich brown hair pulled up into an elaborate style wearing a light blue dress stood up and carried a roll of sheet music over to the pianoforte in the corner of the room. She sat down and played a sweet introductory passage before beginning to sing:

" _All I do is dream of you  
The Whole night through  
With the dawn I still go on  
Dreamin' of you  
You're every thought, you're everything  
You're every song I ever sing  
Summer, winter, autumn, and spring  
Were there more than 24 hours a day  
They'd be spent in sweet content dreamin' away  
Skies are grey! Skies are blue!  
Morning, noon, and night-time, too  
All I do the whole day through is dream of you!_"

"Beautiful voice and an excellent musician," Cosmo mused, glancing at Don, who was watching Miss Selden very intently.

Blinking, Don looked at Cosmo. "Agreed on both counts." He leaned closer to whisper, " _Definitely_ get to know her?"

"Absolutely," Cosmo whispered back, brushing his fingers along Don's cheek.

Don caught his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. "Let's enjoy the rest of supper."

"Of course." Cosmo shifted to sit properly in his chair as the other young men and women stepped up to sing or play music or both while the rest of them ate.

After supper, Don and Cosmo circulated amongst the other guests, requesting dances as necessary. The first dance, by luck of the draw, Cosmo had with Miss Kathy Selden. Once the music began, Cosmo sought her out and they took places on the dance floor. "You sing beautifully, Miss Selden."

"You're very kind, Mr. Brown," she replied with a demure smile as they began to move through the steps of the dance. "You and Mr. Lockwood make a handsome couple."

He grinned, pleased that she'd acknowledged their relationship. Lina and others like her often focused on just one of them. Usually Don, but one or two _had_ focused on Cosmo. "Thank you, Miss Selden. We don't hear that very often."

"Really?" she arched her eyebrows curiously, a hint of teasing in her blue eyes. "I can't imagine why not."

It was the most pleasant first dance he could remember dancing. Though she made a point of acting demure and polite, Cosmo occasionally caught a glimpse of playfulness and teasing. After the dance, he reluctantly escorted her back to her parents and thanked her for the dance. Bidding her farewell, he sought out his next partner for the evening. Once he'd done his duty of dancing two dances with every eligible young man and woman, Cosmo retreated to the library. R.F. had an excellent selection of books and Cosmo gladly buried himself in one until Don found him at the end of the evening. "Ready to make a proper escape, Cosmo?"

"Of course, Don." He closed the book and hopped to his feet.

Alone in the carriage, heading home, Don said, "So, Kathy Selden."

"Pretty, lovely voice, talented musician, and clever conversationalist," Cosmo listed promptly, not even _pretending_ to dance around the subject. "I found Miss Selden _quite_ well-read."

Don nodded, catching Cosmo's hand and squeezing it gently. "I like her, Cosmo."

"I do, too, Don." He kissed his love softly. "Let's not tip our hand too soon. Get to know Miss Selden first, like we're supposed to."

Don nodded again, kissing Cosmo in return. "For now, I'm happy with you."

"I'm happy with you, too, Don."

**Author's Note:**

> Don and Cosmo _do_ end up asking Kathy to be their Third by the end of the Season.


End file.
